


Ron's Three Step Strategy

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-08
Updated: 2006-08-08
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron has always been good at strategy but he reckons it has never been this important





	Ron's Three Step Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: I wrote this a while back and am reposting it betad. Written for the fabulous [](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/profile)[**shocolate**](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/) ! Thanks to [](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/)**simons_flower** for the beta.   


* * *

Somewhere in the back of Ron's mind he realized he shouldn't be doing this. He should have walked away as soon as he peeked in the room through the crack in the door.

He sure as hell shouldn't be standing here with his mouth watering and his cock straining against his pajama bottoms. He shouldn't be watching Harry's hand slide up and down his cock, staring at the pearly white precum that was beaded on its head, and he certainly shouldn't be sliding his hand along his own erection as Harry wanked.

He kept telling himself he had to turn and walk away, he needed to just go back to his bedroom and pull himself off. But it was Harry...Harry with his skin flushed in arousal, Harry with his soft moans, and it was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

He watched as Harry’s hand moved faster on his shaft, sliding rapidly from tip to base, and listened to the hoarse words falling from Harry's lips.

"Yes, take me deeper, so wet, please suck me," Harry chanted as his hips rose and fell on the bed. "Want you so bad, want you to fuck me, and want to feel your lips on my cock."

Ron had a firm grip on his cock by this point, his thumb sliding across the tip on every up stroke. He could see Harry was close by the tension in Harry's body. He imagined wrapping his lips around Harry's cock, sucking him, while Harry moaned his name. He vaguely thought it should bother him, but it didn't. It was Harry, Harry his best mate and he loved him.

"Yes, please, Ron," Harry growled. Gonna come..."

Ron's eyes widened as he watched Harry come, spilling over his hand, and moaning Ron's name. He felt his heart race and he fled to the safety of the loo, turned on the shower, and tugged his pajama bottoms off before stepping inside. His hand was around his cock, the water like droplets of electricity coating his skin. He braced one hand against the tile and watched his cock slide in and out of his fist. He could see Harry on his knees in front of him, water sliding over his cheeks, over those pouty lips, and he could feel Harry take him into his mouth. He growled as his slick hand fairly flew up and down his cock. He could imagine Harry's green eyes looking up at him; he could feel Harry's hands running up and down his thighs, kneading the cheeks of his arse.

Ron's head fell back, mouth hung open in a silent moan, and his hips jerked in time with his hand. He could imagine Harry...everywhere...surrounding him, loving him, and with a hoarse shout that bounced against the tiles and a jerk of his hips, he was coming harder than he had ever come before. Heat speared through him, his legs shook, his muscles tightened, and when he was spent, he fell to his knees. He stayed in the shower, panting, trying to regain control of his body and a plan formulated: Operation Win Harry.

If you asked Ron one thing he excelled he would immediately answer chess. He knew strategy and, as a matter of fact, his job at the Ministry depended on his ability to strategize and make tactical maneuvers. He wasn't always confident about anything else in his life, which explained why, despite sharing a flat with Harry for the last five years, he had never made a single move. That was going to change. He had the knowledge that Harry wanted him as badly as he wanted Harry and it was just a matter of making Harry see it.

Phase one began over breakfast in that next morning. It was a small thing, actually, but the effect on Harry was instantaneous. Harry was making toast and yawning over a cup of coffee when Ron came in the kitchen. His heart stopped when he took in Harry's tousled hair, bare chest, and the pajama bottoms that rode too low on his hips.

"Morning," he said hoping Harry would think his voice was rough from being tired not the fact that just the image of Harry aroused him to the point of feeling weak in the knees. "Sleep well?"

Harry turned as the toast popped up and nodded. He stood facing the counter, buttering his toast. As Ron passed him on the way to grab a cup of coffee, he smacked Harry on the arse.

Harry whirled around. "What the fuck was that for?"

Ron grinned, "You have a cute arse and I saw those Muggle football players do it and I thought I'd try it out on you."

"You think I have a cute arse?" Harry was staring at him. "Since when?"

Ron poured a cup of coffee and suppressed a smile. "Since always, mate."

Harry's mouth was hanging open, his eyes were wide, and Ron almost felt sorry for him.

"Since always?" Harry sputtered and Ron sat back down at the table. "Why were you looking at my arse?"

Ron just grinned, laced his hands behind his head, and put his feet up on the table.

"Like I said it's a nice arse." Ron closed his eyes. "Firm, very fit, Harry. You should be proud of your arse."

Harry shook his head and began rummaging in the cupboard. He pulled out a bottle of Firewhisky and poured a generous amount in his coffee. He gulped the drink in one swallow. Steam poured out of his ears before he turned on his heel and marched out of the kitchen.  
 _  
Step one: throw Harry off balance – complete._

He had to plan step two a little more carefully, the timing had to be just right, and he considered himself lucky that it was Saturday night. Harry had stayed in his room, faking a headache most of the day. When he finally emerged Ron had take away and movies waiting.

"Thanks for picking up dinner," Harry smiled as they cleaned up. "My headache is finally gone."

"I got us dessert too." Ron grinned and pulled the ice cream out of the freezer. "Chocolate ice cream and I even bought cones! It will be just like summertime."

"Brilliant," Harry grinned. "I'll just go set up the movies and you make the ice cream."

Ron nodded and set to work on making the cones, filling them to the brim, and when he wandered into the living room he found Harry in his reclining chair. He handed him the ice cream cone and Harry pushed play on the movie.

"Mmm..." Ron said after a few minutes to draw Harry's attention. "This ice cream is really good."

Ron was watching Harry out of the corner of his eye and he saw Harry swallow hard. He swirled his tongue around the top of the mound of ice cream, lapping at it like a kitten would milk, and he saw Harry shift in his chair. He continued to lap at the cone, sometimes licking, sometimes taking it into his mouth and sucking a bit of ice cream off.

"Ron," Harry croaked. "What exactly are you doing to that ice cream cone?"

"Eating it," Ron looked over at Harry and noted there was a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. "Why?"

"It looks as if you making love to it!"

"Well it is awfully good ice cream," Ron grinned. "Jealous?"

Harry stood up and stalked off to the kitchen, slamming the door behind him, and Ron calmly finished his cone.

_Step two: arouse Harry – complete._

He waited a few moments and when Harry didn't come back, he began to get worried. He stood up and headed to the kitchen to find Harry sitting at the kitchen table, head in his hands, and the bottle of Firewhisky in front of him.

"All right there, Harry?" Ron sat down across from him and snatched the bottle of Firewhisky. He took a swallow and reached across the table and to pry Harry's hands from his face. "Harry?"

"Damn it, Ron!" Harry practically snarled. "What the fuck is going on with you?"

Ron took another swig of the Firewhisky, keeping his eyes locked with Harry's. He pretended to think for a moment and when Harry snatched the bottle from his hands and lifted it to his lips to take a swallow he finally answered.

"Well, you see it's like this..." Ron took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you and I've been trying to get your attention all day. I wasn't sure it was appropriate to just blurt out that I love you and asked if you fancied a shag."

The bottle of Firewhisky fell from Harry's hands and shattered on the kitchen floor. They stared at each other for several minutes and Harry seemed to stop breathing.

"I've been in love with you for years." Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "Just didn't have the courage to say anything."

Harry opened his mouth several times as if to say something and blinked. He shook his head slowly and Ron decided that perhaps the best strategy would be showing Harry instead of speaking. He leaned across the table, grabbed a handful of Harry's t-shirt, and pulled hard. Harry slid up and over the edge of the table towards him, and he brought his lips down hard on Harry's.

Harry gave a startled gasp and Ron took advantage of the situation. His hands threaded through Harry's hair, holding him in place, as his tongue slid inside Harry's mouth. He felt the moment Harry got over his surprise and began kissing him back. Their teeth clacked together, their tongues brushed, and he felt Harry's moan all the way to his toes. They broke apart to take deep gulping breaths and Ron pulled Harry the rest of the way across the table and into his lap.

"Ron," Harry moaned as Ron trailed kisses along his jaw. "You love me?"

Ron trailed his tongue around the shell of Harry's ear and whispered, "For years. I heard you last night and I was so hard. I had to wank in the shower and imagine your lips around my cock. I want you so bad that I ache." To demonstrate his point he captured Harry's hand and placed it on the erection tenting his jeans. "Do you feel that?"

"Fuck," Harry muttered as Ron worked his t-shirt from his jeans. "I love you too...fuck, you're hard."

"Always." Ron slid his hands to the hem of Harry's shirt and worked it over his head. "Only for you."

Ron ran his thumbs over Harry's nipples, rolling them between his thumb and index finger, and he thrust his hips up to press against Harry's hand. He remembered Harry's fantasy, the one he had overheard last night, and lifted Harry back onto the table.

"Harry," Ron growled and slid his hand to the button on Harry's jeans. "I want to try something."

Harry whimpered when Ron placed a soft kiss to the middle of his stomach before following the fine hairs down Harry's stomach to his waistband. He swiftly divested Harry of his jeans and growled again when he saw that Harry hadn't bothered to put on boxers.

"Fuck," Ron muttered and licked his lips as he took in the sight of Harry's cock jutting from a nest of dark curls. "Fuck."

"Promise?" Harry rose up on his elbows and licked his lips when Ron trailed a finger along the underside of his shaft. "I thought you were going—"

Harry's voice trailed off as Ron sucked the head of his cock into his mouth. He moaned as Ron slowly took him from tip to base and Ron's own cock twitched as Harry throbbed inside his mouth. He could feel him against his cheeks, taste him on the tip of his tongue, and when Harry's hands threaded through his hair he moaned around his cock.

"Ron...shite...that's...fuck..." Harry moaned and lifted his hips.

Ron slid his mouth up slowly from the base of Harry's cock, fluttering his tongue along the underside of Harry's shaft, and pulled Harry's hips forward. His finger traced along Harry's cleft, circled his puckered hole, and he relished Harry's whimper when he pressed his thumb against his entrance.

"Harry," Ron murmured as he circled the tip of Harry's cock with his tongue. "I want to fuck you."

Harry reached down and tugged his head, pulling him up and over him, and with a wave of his hand he banished Ron's clothes.

"Wandless magic," Ron moaned as hands traced the lines of his back and settled on the curve of his arse. "Brilliant."

"I don't think," Harry smirked, "that this is what Dumbledore had in mind when he was teaching me this."

Ron's head fell back as Harry snaked a hand between them and gripped Ron's cock. He could feel every inch of Harry against his body, surrounding him in warmth, and he hissed when Harry began to stroke him. Their tongues met before their lips, twining around each other, and Ron choked moan was captured by Harry's mouth. He could feel Harry hard and heavy against his belly and lust slammed through him at an alarming rate. He couldn't stop thrusting his hips, touching any piece of bare skin he could reach, and he tore his lips from Harry's to sink his teeth into Harry's shoulder.

"Want..." Ron moaned as Harry's thumb brushed over his slit. "You..."

Harry's hand tightened on his cock and Ron laved the mark he just left on Harry's shoulder with the tip of his tongue. He was panting, trying desperately to bite back the fierce need to mark every part of Harry's body, and he met Harry's eyes.

"Fuck me, Ron," Harry grunted. "Please..."

Ron growled and forced himself off of Harry's body. He dropped to his knees and pushed Harry's thighs open, spreading him, and with another growl he pulled Harry so his hips were dangling over the edge of the table. Harry moaned as Ron ran the tip of his tongue over his balls, up his cleft, and he gave a hoarse shout as Ron circled his pucker with the tip of his tongue.

"Like that?" Ron nipped the smooth flesh of Harry's cheek before darting his tongue inside him.

"Fuck!" Harry's hands slammed down on the table. "Yes, more, don't stop!"

Harry slid his legs over Ron's shoulders and Ron groaned when he felt the coarse hairs from Harry's legs against his face. He slid his tongue in and out of Harry's arse, fucking him, and Harry's non-stop moans were driving him mad. His slowly worked his finger inside Harry, his tongue circling his hole. When Harry arched beneath him he added a second finger. He was merciless, driving Harry to the brink, and pulling back before allowing him release.

"Fuck me." Harry's hands slid into his hair. "Fuck me now!"

Ron couldn't ignore the throbbing in his cock any longer and he slowly slid his fingers out of Harry.

"Lubrication," he muttered, his jaw clenched, and Harry waved his hand again and a small jar of lube appeared in his hand. "I'm going to make you scream," Ron growled as he opened the jar with shaking hands. "Gonna make you come."

"So shut up and do it," Harry panted.

Harry tried to slide his hand to his cock. His eyes widened when Ron smacked his hand away, and he licked his lips when Ron growled, "Mine!"

Ron ran the lube over his shaft, coating himself, and he didn't bother to hide the shaking in his hands. He was running low on self control and all he could think of was finally making Harry's his. He pressed his cock to Harry's hole, pushing just the head in, and sliding back out. Over and over he inched his way deeper, enjoying the way Harry's head thrashed on the table, and finally with a loud grunt he pushed past the tight ring of muscles and buried himself completely inside Harry.

Their eyes met, locked, and Ron found there were no words for how this felt. He was surrounded by Harry and his heart raced. He mouthed I loved you and began to move.

"So tight," Ron muttered as he slid in and out of Harry's arse. "Made for me..."

"Harder," Harry whimpered and again tried to slide his hand to his cock. Ron once again batted Harry’s hand away before closing his own hand around Harry's shaft. "Harder, Ron! Fuck me like you mean it!"

A haze of red coated Ron's vision and he lifted Harry's legs to his shoulders. He drove into him hard and fast, rocking the table with the force of his thrusts. Ron could feel Harry throbbing against his palm as he drove his cock in and out of his arse over and over. The sound of skin slapping against skin, the feeling of his balls hitting Harry's arse, and their combined moans threatened Ron's sanity. He saw nothing but Harry, Harry everywhere, and he growled deep in his chest.

"So close..." Ron nipped Harry's calf with his teeth. "You feel so good around me, cock in my hand, fuck..."

Harry was panting, his chest heaving, and his mouth hung open as he continued to moan Ron's name. Ron could feel the heat welling in him, threatening to spill over, and he worked Harry's cock faster. His thumb brushed over the tip and he felt Harry swell in his hand.

"Come for me, Harry," Ron grunted and swiveled his hips. "Come for me."

Ron pulled completely out before slamming his cock deep inside Harry. It was rough and he saw Harry's body bow, felt the hot come spilling over his hands, and he shook as Harry writhed beneath him.

"Ron!" Harry screamed, it echoed off the walls, combining with Ron's growl of satisfaction and with a hoarse shout of his own Ron spilled inside Harry's arse.

He continued thrusting until he was completely spent and his legs shook when he slid out of Harry.

"That was brilliant," Ron breathed as he sank into the chair behind him.

"I don't think I can move." Harry lifted his head to look at him.

"I wasn't too rough was I?" Ron whispered. "I didn't hurt you?"

"Ron," Harry smirked. "I've just had the best orgasm of my life, you made me scream, it was bloody brilliant."

Ron blushed and waggled his eyebrows. "Do you fancy a bath?"

Harry sat up slowly and arched his eyebrow at Ron. "A bath? Do we even have a bath tub?"

Ron grinned and pulled Harry to his feet, grabbed his wand, and led Harry down the hallway. He pushed open the bathroom door, pinning Harry against it to claim his lips, and when they broke for Harry he waved his wand towards the shower stall. The shower transformed into a bath tub that resembled the Prefect's Bath back at Hogwarts and Harry slid his arms around Ron's neck as with another flick of his wand Ron began filling the tub.

"I love magic," Harry grinned before claiming Ron's lips with his own.  
 __  
Step three: Tell Harry I love him and never let him go – complete.


End file.
